


Naptime in the Nurse's Office

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: AU: No Aqours, And also they don't know each other, F/F, Fluff, Kanan Being A Softcore Delinquent, Sickfic, kinda., let her sleep, like at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Ruby meets a peculiar girl in the back room of the infirmary.





	Naptime in the Nurse's Office

**Author's Note:**

> I saw sleepy Kanan in [this scan](http://68.media.tumblr.com/f67cce6d85aa1cae3a8ce2f911353ecc/tumblr_os87tzyRea1u7vvego2_500.jpg) and I had to write a fic LOOK AT HER BEAUTIFUL FACE!! There's a curtain in the background and she's in her school uniform so I assumed she was in the nurse's office??? who knows. she's there now

“Back again, Kurosawa-san?”

 

The nurse sounded exasperated, but not at all annoyed. In fact, she wore a tired smile on her face as Ruby nodded slowly. After so many months of Ruby coming to the nurse’s office, how  _ could _ she be frustrated? Ruby seemed to become a staple of the nurse’s office. She was so frail, and quite prone to injury. That day, it was a stomachache. “I don’t wanna call my mom again,” she moaned.  _ Onee-chan gets so irritated when I go home sick... _ “Can I just lay down?”

 

“Alright. There’s an empty cot in the back room,” the nurse said, jabbing her thumb towards an open doorway. Ruby had to admit, she was a little afraid. She had never been to the cots before... “Oh, and Kanan-chan is back there sleeping. Be careful not to disturb her.”

 

_ “Kanan-chan”? Isn’t that a rather casual honorific for a nurse to use for a student? _ Ruby frowned a little, but nodded and made her way back to the room with the cots in it. Perhaps the girl in the back room was related to the nurse? That would explain it. When Ruby walked into the room, she saw that it was completely empty, save for the cots, a water dispenser, an attached bathroom, and one unconscious girl lying on a cot with the curtains open.

 

Although, “unconscious” was an understatement. Her hair was in a long ponytail down to her waist, but it was mostly concealed by her back. She was laying face-up, her mouth wide open and her arm thrown over her face. She was snoring...loudly. Ruby perished the thought of getting any rest, but she didn’t feel as annoyed as she thought she would. After all, that girl was kinda cute, even when she was drooling a little bit...ugh. Drool.

 

Ruby twitched at the sight of it, then slipped into the bathroom, her stomach complaining with each step. She grabbed some tissues, then tiptoed back over to the girl, leaning over her. Well, it was rather unsightly, and Dia used to wipe her drool all the time when she was younger. It was just common courtesy. Ruby poked her tongue out, then started to dab at the trail of spit, cringing just a little bit. However, after a couple of swipes, it was all gone. 

 

Just as Ruby was about to pull back and throw it in the trash, Kanan inhaled sharply, half gasp and half snore. She lifted her arm from her face, revealing her tired violet eyes to Ruby. And oh, man, did she have some gorgeous eyes... “Grandma?”

 

_...What? Is she talking in her sleep? Oh, gosh, what do I even say?! _ “Uh, n-no, s-sorry.” 

 

“Unh.” 

 

Seemingly satisfied with the answer, Kanan flopped her arm back down to her face, her mouth falling back open. In a couple of seconds, she was snoring again, like nothing had ever happened. Ruby tossed the tissues, washed her hands, then laid down on the cot, peeping over at the girl every now and then.

 

Just because.

* * *

A week later, Ruby was back in the nurse’s office with a headache. “You can lay down for a bit, and drink some water, too. Seems like you’re getting well-acquainted with those cots.” Ruby fidgeted anxiously and nodded, then scuttled off to the back room. She could have sworn she heard the nurse saying “don’t become a slacker like Kanan-chan”, but Ruby wasn’t sure.

 

When she went back, she was a little disappointed to see that the room was empty, but she laid on a cot and shut her eyes anyway. She was happy to drown out the fluorescent lights of the room; it did nothing to help her migraine. However, her relaxation was interrupted by voices in the main area; one from the nurse, and one that seemed oddly familiar.

 

“Kanan-chan, the day has barely begun!”

 

“I know, I know, but I’m exhausted...and it’s not like I can learn English when I can barely stay awake...”

 

“Aren’t you on the soccer team? Shouldn’t you have a little more stamina than this?”

 

“Stamina doesn’t matter when I got three hours of sleep!”

 

“Why didn’t you sleep?”

 

“I’m sorry...sleep just wouldn’t come to me. It never does, unless I’m in class.”

 

“How convenient...twenty minutes. Twenty minutes, then you’re back to class.”

 

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” Kanan was still bowing and whispering her thanks when she backed into the room, but as soon as she was all the way in, she tossed her bookbag down and flopped on the cot. She didn’t acknowledge Ruby until she had loosened her tie and kicked her shoes off, obviously used to the environment. “Hey, there.”

 

Kanan grinned at her, and Ruby suddenly lost the ability to speak. And breathe. And function. “H-h-h-hel-”

 

“Woah, don’t hurt yourself,” Kanan said, waving her hand frantically. “Oh, jeez. I forgot that sick people actually come here, sometimes. Sorry to disturb you.”

 

Ruby blinked hard. Isn’t that what the infirmary was for? Kanan folded her arms behind her head and let her eyes slip shut. Ruby bit her lip for a couple of seconds, then finally whispered, “H-hello.”

 

Kanan opened one eye, looking at her curiously. Then she opened them both, although her eyelids seemed heavy. “Hey, there she is. I’m Kanan Matsuura. Nice to meet you. Hm, you look familiar. Have I seen you somewhere before?”

 

_ Does she remember seeing me when she was talking in her sleep? But I can’t admit to that! Then she’ll know I was wiping her face...  _ “I’m Ruby Kurosawa. I can’t say I’ve met you before,” Ruby said, a bit proud that she got through it without stuttering.

 

“‘Kurosawa’? Oh, man. Do you know...Dia Kurosawa? The student council president?”

 

“Y-yeah, she’s my sister.”

 

Kanan cringed. “Jeez, I’m sorry to hear that. She’s super scary. One time she saw me walking the halls to come here, and she grilled me for ten minutes straight! Like: ‘where are you on your way to? Don’t you understand that your future lies in these classrooms’, and stuff.” Kanan’s impression was so spot-on that Ruby had to laugh, even if it made her head throb. “So, what are you in for?”

 

“M-my head hurts, is all. I’ll be fine,” Ruby said. To make it sound like she wasn’t eavesdropping, she said, “How about you?”

 

Kanan sighed, looking off. “Classes are so boring...and I haven’t been sleeping too well, lately. I really think I need to get it checked out or something. But for now, I just hang out here. The nurse is super nice.” Ruby was wondering if Kanan had some ulterior motive for coming to the office, but it seemed like she was honest. Her lids were drooping, she was yawning, and even her speech was a bit sluggish. “But, uh, enough about that. You should get some water or something. Or, y’know what? Stay right there.”

 

Kanan swung her legs off of the cot, stretched, then walked over to the dispenser. She was far too comfortable with the infirmary, in Ruby’s opinion. She grabbed one of the paper cups, filled it with cool water, then sat on the side of Ruby’s cot. “Th-thank you!”

 

“You should sit up a little, so you don’t choke,” Kanan said. With Kanan’s lackadaisical nature, Ruby hadn’t expected her to be so...nurturing. Despite her surprise, Ruby sat up, letting Kanan press the cup to her lips. Even  _ Dia _ didn’t hold Ruby’s cups while she drank, but it was somewhat comforting. Ruby finished the cup, then licked her lips, thanking Kanan again under her breath. “No problem. Get some rest, okay?” 

 

Kanan threw the cup in the trash, then laid back down on the cot. Ruby wanted to thank her again, but seconds later, Kanan was snoring.

* * *

Later that week, Ruby showed up with a gash on her temple. “Ooh! That’s a big one,” the nurse said, her eyebrows jumping upward. “How’d you do that?!”

 

“I-I was running outside, and fell on the concrete,” Ruby explained, flushed. “I think I’ll be fine...I just need a bandage...a-and I feel kind of dizzy...”

 

As the nurse pulled a large bandage from her drawer, along with some disinfectant, she explained, “I’ll clean you up and put this bandage on you. Then you can lay down. If the dizziness doesn’t go away after a while, we’ll have to take some more desperate measures...”

 

“I think I’ll be fine,” Ruby repeated. She was pretty tough, despite her fragile nature. After her bandage was applied, she wobbled back to the cots. 

 

Her heart soared when she saw Kanan on one of them, eyes shut and snoring as usual. She didn’t want to wake her friend, but when she sat down on her own cot, it creaked, and Kanan slowly awakened. However, Kanan darted to a sitting position, eyes wide. “Wowie! What happened?!” Ruby, once again, explained her misfortune, with Kanan shaking her head in disbelief. “You okay?”

 

“Just dizzy. And sore,” Ruby said. Her cheeks warmed at the idea of Kanan caring about her.

 

Kanan put her hand to her chin, her face taut. Then, she brightened, presumably with an idea. “How about I kiss it better for you?”

 

Ruby squealed aloud, but Kanan remained undeterred, looking at Ruby with curious eyes. Right then, Kanan didn’t seem all that sleepy. “Well...i-if you think it would help...”

 

“Of course it will!” Just like before, Kanan took her time getting off of the cot, stretching this way and that, before going over to Ruby’s cot and taking a seat. Unceremoniously, she cupped Ruby’s cheeks in her pillow-soft hands, smiling down at her. Ruby hadn’t really noticed until then how much taller Kanan was. Ruby closed her eyes as Kanan leaned in. She smelled like the ocean, and faint traces of perfume. Ruby had expected Kanan to place a kiss on her bandage, but Kanan took Ruby by surprise: instead, she pressed her warm, slightly-wet lips against Ruby’s forehead and laid a gentle kiss on it. Ruby felt like it was far too short. A split second later, Kanan pulled away, then gave Ruby two quick pats on each of her cheeks. “All done! Feeling better yet?”

 

Ruby hoped Kanan couldn’t see how red she was... “Y-yeah. Lots.”

* * *

The next day, Ruby walked in with a sore ankle from gym class, only to find Kanan sleeping again. Except, that time, there was no snoring, and no sloppy sleeping positions; she was curled up on her side with her lips parted, completely silent. Ruby immediately grew worried. Kanan’s body was rising and falling with her breaths, but it was something she wasn’t used to.

 

Ruby rushed over to her cot, limping and all, then shook her a little. “K-Kanan-chan? Hey, Kanan-chan, are you alright?”

 

Kanan was still at first, but when Ruby shook her harder, she stirred with a low moan. “Ugh...R-Ruby-chan...?”

 

“Oh, thank goodness,” Ruby said, sitting on the side of Kanan’s cot. Her ankle was throbbing, but she wasn’t even thinking about laying down. Kanan didn’t just seem tired. She seemed pretty beat down, period.

 

However, when Ruby asked what was wrong, Kanan simply responded with a low chuckle. “I guess all of that faking sick to get my teachers to let me come here caught up with me...my head is pounding. Sorry if I scared you. I tend to sleep a little quieter when I’m not feeling well.”

 

“Sorry for waking you up,” Ruby responded, sighing in relief. Kanan relaxed into her cot again, grimacing. Ruby hated to see Kanan in so much discomfort, but she was at a loss...then, without thinking, she murmured, “Do you want me to kiss it better?”

 

“Gee, how original,” Kanan said, not opening her eyes. She smiled softly, then said, “Alright, I’ll bite. Heal me up, Nurse Kurosawa.”

 

Ruby felt a little bit confident with Kanan’s eyes closed, since Kanan couldn’t watch her...but when she leaned down and pressed her lips against Kanan’s, Kanan’s eyes flew open. Ruby pulled back as soon as they did, her face heating up immediately. Kanan looked up at Ruby, eyes wide with surprise. Ruby fixed her eyes on a spot on the floor, not daring to look at Kanan’s shocked face again. “A-all better?”

 

Ruby heard Kanan laugh breathlessly. “I think...I think I’m getting there.”


End file.
